


Clipping My Angels Wings

by ChexLeMeneux



Series: Broken Cherub Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Dark fiction, Not A Happy Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexLeMeneux/pseuds/ChexLeMeneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Michael abused his brother, he slowly became more and more detached from his emotions.<br/>He slowly but surely pulled Castiel into his world of darkness, away from the bright lights of heaven.<br/>Ever so slowly, he pulled his high and mighty Castiel down into obscurity, making him filthy, corrupting him. <br/>Breaking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipping My Angels Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So, y'all wanted another, and I'm here to deliver. I'm fashionably late, like always. ;)

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 

Michael can hear Castiel's alarm clock from his own room down the hall, knowing that the youth would skip breakfast--as usual--and try to run off to church. He feels the rage build, considering Castiel has been very succinct and overly introvert, he doesn't understand why the kid won't just _leave_ already. It's not like Michael regrets his actions, he loves what he did, actually. He _broke_ a part of his little brother, used him, and never apologized. And Castiel was hoping it was a mistake, _were you drunk?_ He had asked. And Michael smiled in his face, enjoying the way all the hope in those sapphire crystals just _died._  


 

So, Michael doesn't understand why Castiel is still here. He doesn't want his baby brother gone, but he wants Castiel to at least hate him, but he doesn't. His naive and lonely little brother has no one, save for Michael. Sure, the kid has friends, but Michael pays for food, Michael pays the rent and utilities, Michael even bought the clothes on his back! With that said, Michael is gonna use the leverage he has.

 

He's smirking when he shoves opens Castiel's bedroom door, drinking in the sight of his half-naked brother. Huh, you'd think the boy would lock his door after being assaulted. But no, Castiel didn't, and he stays silent as Michael just stares at him, openly lustful.

 

Castiel does continue to get dressed, pretending Michael isn't sitting on his bed, isn't palming his erect cock, and smelling his sheets. No, Castiel pretends Michael doesn't exist, as he puts on his church attire. So, Michael leaves. But, which Castiel doesn't know, Michael is waiting; plotting.

 

Castiel isn't omniscient, so he doesn't see Michael behind the pillar, waiting for Castiel to unlock the front door. No, he doesn't know Michael is there until he's on his knees, nose bloody, arms bound behind his back. 

 

"M-Michael," he rasps. "get away from, l-let me go." Castiel pleads, eyes tear-filled, cheeks flushed. But Michael only laughs, towering over a kneeling Castiel, smiling. 

 

"Castiel, nothing in life is free." Michael states, unzipping his pants, crotch close to Castiel's face.

 

“And you’re nearly an adult, so maybe you should start paying rent—ah! You have no money, I nearly forgot,” Michael continues, rubbing Castiel's cheek, then striking it, then rubbing once more. 

 

“Maybe you can earn your keep,” Michael says, pulling Castiel's face to his erection. “Would you like that?” he inquires, and Castiel doesn’t answer, he just stares up at Michael with tears in his eyes.

 

"I think you would." Michael says, and pulls Castiel's mouth open. "One tooth Cassy, your little God-loving, Christ-fucking friends will never find you." Michael states, and places the tip in Castiel's wet heat, loving how his baby brother cringes when he gets a taste of pre-come.

 

And then Michael plunges into his baby brother's throat, to the hilt, basking in the ambiance...the bliss. Hearing Castiel gag, loving how he sputters, gasps for air only to gag on Michael's length. 

 

"Fuuuck!" Michael groans, sliding deeper, loving how Castiel's throat contracts and closes around his tip. But then he strikes Castiel, slapping him across the face. 

 

"Fuck you," Michael says, his voice lost, eyes cast up to the ceiling but not seeing anything.

 

He doesn't know who he's cursing, maybe his brother. 

 

Maybe the God that abandoned him, maybe himself. 

 

Fuck you, to himself for the monster he is. 

 

Fuck you, to Castiel for the saint he is. 

 

Fuck you, to the devil inside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so, I'm clearly in a shitty mood. I hope this was enjoyable, I hope this measured up to the first, and I hope this is the second of many.


End file.
